


Greed Island Anthology

by nelka7122



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: IDK so many, Im going to add tags as I go along, M/M, So far I have comedy rip, This will probably have everything from fluff to hardcore porn, and evil bunnies, yea this has some fluff now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hiatus i will maybe sometime end bear with me ] </p><p>An anthology of random HxH drabbles centered around the 100 Specified Greed Island cards. Probably everything ranging from fluff, to angst, to yaoi. Mainly Gon x Killua but I honestly have no idea what else I will put in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> As a start, here is a table of contents. I'm going to update it when I post a new chapter up, which will hopefully be every Sunday. I hope this helps track down anything you may find to be most interesting.  
> Honestly, this thing is probably going to kill me but I still want to try. The Greed Island cards are interesting and I want to write a lot about them, but if I'm going to do the majority, I may as well do all of them. Yea, some chapters will probably be short and shit, some will probably be long and emotional, but I'm still going to do every card. And when I say that, keep in mind that I will be changing some things up, so don't go being all like "OMFG that's WRONG", because everything is just loosely based on G.I.  
> I'm also going to put tags on each chapter and not put those specific tags in the official tag section, because there will honestly be too many tags to put up there.  
> Keep in mind that all the stories don't necessarily correlate to each other, but may or may not have references to each other that won't necessarily affect the understanding of the story. 
> 
> Classic Disclaimer: HxH doesn't belong to me and really it shouldn't because just look at what I do to these poor characters.

  
  
  
**Chapter Number / Card Number / Card Name / Rating / Genre**  
  
2 / #000 / Ruler’s blessing / T / Comedy  
  
3 / #001 / Patch of Forest / G / Slight fluff and comedy  
  
4 / #002 / Patch of Shore / ? / ?  
  
5 / #003 / Pitcher of Eternal Water / ? / ?  
  
6 / #004 / Skin Care Hot Springs / ? / ?  
  
7  / #005 / Spirited Away Hollow / ? / ?  
  
8 / #006 / Liquor Spring / ? / ?  
  
9 / #007 / Pregnancy Stones / ? / ?  
  
10 / #008 / Mystery Pond / ? / ?  
  
11 / #009 / Tree of Plenty / ? / ?  
  
12 / #010 / Golden Guidebook / ? / ?  
  
13 / #011 / Golden Scales / ? / ?  
  
14 / #012 / Golden Dictionary / ? / ?  
  
15 / #013 / Luck Bankbook / ? / ?  
  
16 / #014 / Connection Severing Scissors / ? / ?  
  
17 / #015 / Fickle Genie / ? / ?  
  
18 / #016 / Fairy King's Advice / ? / ?  
  
19 / #017 / Breath of Archangel / ? / ?  
  
20 / #018 / Imp's Wink / ? / ?  
  
21 / #019 / Poltergeist Pillow / ? / ?  
  
22 / #020 / Mood Clock / ? / ?  
  
23 / #021 / X-Ray Goggles / ? / ?  
  
24 / #022 / Toraemon / ? / ?  
  
25 / #023 / Tome of a Thousand Tales / ? / ?  
  
26 / #024 / Hypothetical T.V. / ? / ?  
  
27 / #025 / Risky Dice / ? / ?  
  
28 / #026 / Night Shift Dwarves / ? / ?  
  
29 / #027 / Book of V.I.P Passes / ? / ?  
  
30 / #028 / Capricious Remote / ? / ?  
  
31 / #029 / Pre-Order Vouchers / ? / ?  
  
32 / #030 / Favor Cushion / ? / ?  
  
33 / #031 / Double Postcard to the Dead / ? / ?  
  
34 / #032 / Parrot Candy / ? / ?  
  
35 / #033 / Hormone Cookies / ? / ?  
  
36 / #034 / University Survey / ? / ?  
  
37 / #035 / Chameleon Cat / ? / ?  
  
38 / #036 / Recycling Room / ? / ?  
  
39 / #037 / Fledgling Athlete / ? / ?  
  
40 / #038 / Fledgling Artist / ? / ?  
  
41 / #039 / Fledgling Politician / ? / ?  
  
42 / #040 / Fledgling Musician/ ? / ?  
  
43 / #041 / Fledgling Pilot / ? / ?  
  
44 / #042 / Fledgling Novelist / ? / ?  
  
45 / #043 / Fledgling Gambler / ? / ?  
  
46 / #044 / Fledgling Actor / ? / ?  
  
47 / #045 / Fledgling CEO / ? / ?  
  
48 / #046 / Gold Dust Girl / ? / ?  
  
49 / #047 / Sleeping Girl / ? / ?  
  
50 / #048 / Aromatherapy Girl / ? / ?  
  
51 / #049 / Miniature Mermaid / ? / ?  
  
52 / #050 / Miniature Dino / ? / ?  
  
53 / #051 / Miniature Dragon / ? / ?  
  
54 / #052 / Pearl Locusts / ? / ?  
  
55 / #053 / King Great White Beetle / ? / ?  
  
56 / #054 / Millennium Butterfly / ? / ?  
  
57 / #055 / Revenge Shop / ? / ?  
  
58 / #056 / Perfect Memory Studio / ? / ?  
  
59 / #057 / Hideout Realtor / ? / ?  
  
60 / #058 / Secrets Video Rental / ? / ?  
  
61 / #059 / Instant Foreign Language School / ? / ?  
  
62 / #060 / Long Lost Delivery / ? / ?  
  
63 / #061 / Vending Check-Up / ? / ?  
  
64 / #062 / Club "You Rule" / ? / ?  
  
65 / #063 / Virtual Restaurant / ? / ?  
  
66 / #064 / Witch's Love Potion / ? / ?  
  
67 / #065 / Witch's Rejuvenation Potion / ? / ?  
  
68 / #066 / Witch's Diet Pills / ? / ?  
  
69 / #067 / Doyen's Growth Pills / ? / ?  
  
70 / #068 / Doyen's Virility Pills / ? / ?  
  
71 / #069 / Doyen's Hair Restorer / ? / ?  
  
72 / #070 / Mad Scientist's Steroids / ? / ?  
  
73 / #071 / Mad Scientist's Pheromones / ? / ?  
  
74 / #072 / Mad Scientist's Plastic Surgery / ? / ?  
  
75 / #073 / Night Jade / ? / ?  
  
76 / #074 / Sage's Aquamarine / ? / ?  
  
77 / #075 / Wild Luck Alexandrite / ? / ?  
  
78 / #076 / Roaming Ruby / ? / ?  
  
79 / #077 / Beauty Magnet Emerald / ? / ?  
  
80 / #078 / Lonely Sapphire / ? / ?  
  
81 / #079 / Rainbow Diamond / ? / ?  
  
82 / #080 / Levitation Stone / ? / ?  
  
83 / #081 / Blue Planet / ? / ?  
  
84 / #082 / Staff of Judgment / ? / ?  
  
85 / #083 / Sword of Truth / ? / ?  
  
86 / #084 / Paladin's Necklace / ? / ?  
  
87 / #085 / Scapegoat/Sacrifice Armor / ? / ?  
  
88 / #086 / Quiver of Frustration / ? / ?  
  
89 / #087 / Shield of Faith / ? / ?  
  
90 / #088 / Eternal Hammer / ? / ?  
  
91 / #089 / Tax Collector's Gauntlet / ? / ?  
  
92 / #090 / Memory Helmet / ? / ?  
  
93 / #091 / Plastic King / ? / ?  
  
94 / #092 / Swap Ticket / ? / ?  
  
95 / #093 / Book of Life / ? / ?  
  
96 / #094 / Bandit's Blade / ? / ?  
  
97 / #095 / Secret Cape / ? / ?  
  
98 / #096 / Clairvoyant Snake / ? / ?  
  
99 / #097 / 3-D Camera / ? / ?  
  
100 / #098 / Silver Dog / ? / ?  
  
101 / #099 / Panda Maid / ? / ?  



	2. #000 - Ruler's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** #000 - Ruler's Blessing  
>  **Description:** A castle given as a prize for winning the contest, town with population 10,000 included. Its residents will live according to whatever laws and commands you issue.  
>  **Rating:** Maybe T for swearing? And a few sexual innuendos?  
>  **Tags:** Comedy? Gon is a King? Killua is a princess? So many references. Also kind of crack.  
>  **Word Count:** 3,795

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, each story is loosely based on the cards so it won't necessarily be all about the description of the card

Tap tap tap.  
  
Killua’s foot was tapping impatiently against the ground. It’s been hours since Gon cleared the game and had been invited to Limeiro. By now, it was starting to get dark outside and Killua could see the full moon growing more and more prominent. Where the fuck was Gon? Wasn’t he supposed to be back yet? Weren’t they supposed to pick out three cards to take back to the ‘real world’?  Killua had his eyes on that blue planet. Ever since he learned about how much money he could sell it for, he just had to have it! All those sweets and snacks he could buy.  
  
So.  
  
Where  
  
Was  
  
Gon?  
  
Really, it was getting quite ridiculous. Killua didn’t have that kind of patience. What was he even supposed to do in such a wide and open space with no company? He couldn’t keep on making grass angels forever!  
  
Well, if Gon wasn’t coming back, Killua would just have to go to him.  
  
“Book. Magnetic Force on. Gon”  
  
In a split second, the grassy fields of the starting point faded from his vision and were, instead, replaced by stone walls.  
  
“Huh?” He said softly, clearly puzzled by his new surroundings.  
  
He looked to his right, then to his left; dark, kind of grim, and brown all around him. Everything was sort of medieval, right down to the torches on the walls, a.k.a. the only light source the room had. It was kind of cold too, but not enough to make him shiver. He blinked a few times, adjusting to his new surroundings. Why was he here, and where was Gon?  
  
“KILLUA!”  
  
Well speak of the devil. All Killua had to do was turn around in order to see him. Turns out he was right behind his back all along. (Why was Gon so good at using his Zetsu even when he didn’t mean to?)  
  
The sight before him was definitely a shock, but not shocking enough to give him a heart attack. Gon was sitting on this solid gold throne and … he had a crown on his head, along with this fluffy red cape on his back. Besides that, his outfit was still the same shit he’s been wearing for the past 5 years; that god damn green jacket and those short shorts that no teen should ever wear. Killua didn’t really know what to think about the sight before him.  
  
“Ugh, Gon, if you’re done playing dress up, can we go home now?” He asked kind of awkwardly, and Gon only responded to him with an awkward laugh.  
  
“Well…you see…the thing is…I can’t” He confessed.  
  
Killua took this more like an “I don’t want to” rather than an “I physically can’t”, so naturally he was annoyed by this response.  
  
“HUUUUHHH?” He groaned and marched right up to Gon, immediately grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Killua was one inch taller than Gon, so naturally he had to pull him up so that they would be on equal standing. He looked into Gon’s dear, dear (deer?) innocent eyes…before giving him an earful.  
  
“What do you mean you _can’t?_ I’ve been waiting for so long, sooo sooo long Gon, just to eat all those snacks- I mean…get back home and sleep in my own bed (that’s totally what I meant)” He said, _totally_ inconspicuously. He felt as if Gon was bound to give him a lecture about blowing all that money and getting fat from all the sweets. Oh God, _was_ he fat? Jesus, he was so close to having a mini break down over supposedly being fat when Gon invaded his mind with his explanation.  
  
“Well you see I can’t because…they won’t let me” Who the fuck was they?  
  
As if on cue, five guards broke in through the heavy mahogany doors behind them.  
  
“INTRUDER ALERT! SIEZE HIM! UNHAND THE KING!”  
  
Killua’s senses went into overdrive. Every footstep they made was an indication of their position, and given the relatively distant sound, Killua was able to determine that he should be able to dodge any attack fairly quickly. However, what he had not anticipated was the sudden disappearance and reappearance of the sound right next to him. WTF TELEPORTATION? Before he could even react, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt (like how a momma cat would grab her kittens) and ripped right off of Gon.  
  
“Ey, let me go you morons” He whined. Of course, he tried to free himself but to no avail! These guys were fucking strong. All he could do was swing his arms around and hiss. And of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. He wasn’t important enough.  
  
“Wait, wait, you can let him go. He’s my friend. We were just playing.” It was as if Gon’s words were the word of God. Well, it really wasn’t that far off anyway. Only one letter difference! Plus, Gon was quite a bit like a dog, and dog spelled backwards was GOD! Check mate Atheists.    
  
It was only natural that the guards would follow his orders, so they promptly let Killua go. Of course, it was only natural for him to make a face at the guards who had so wrongfully imprisoned him.  
  
“That’s more like it” He grumbled under his breath but the guards didn’t pay him any attention.  
  
“Very well, Ou-Sama, but bear in mind that visiting hours end in thirty minutes.” And having said that, the guards disappeared into nothing but pink smoke.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Killua, confused by all of this, looked to Gon for answers.  
  
“Explain, now” He demanded. His tone was the equivalent to a white girl finding out that her boyfriend was texting a woman named Suzy, only to find out later on that it was his dear, great aunt Suzanne.  
  
Still, Gon told him the full story.

The moment he arrived in the capital city, he was given a choice. The options that were posed to him were the same two options that he was given when he first cleared Greed Island; have an ending for everyone or for yourself. This time, he chose his own ending…and that entailed a fully functioning kingdom with 10,000 citizens willing to follow his every command and teleporting guards that were, quite frankly, OP as fuck.  
  
“…And they won’t let me leave, so I think that I’m supposed to stay until the whole story event is played out. But the problem is it won’t end and the guards won’t tell me how to end it!” Gon’s explanation droned on. By now, Killua was stacking cards into a house of cards while the teleporting guards were watching House of Cards in the next room and BTS’s House of Cards played off somewhere in the distance.  
  
Killua soon realized that he didn’t really like his house of cards because it reminded him of Hisoka and his stupid playing cards and how he once attempted to shove them in both his and Gon’s asses. His rage only grew until he ended up ripping the cards into pieces, though he could have sworn that there were sounds of high pitched screaming as he tore them all to shreds. Let’s just say Alice’s adventures in wonderland somehow became a lot easier with no card soldiers to stop her.  
  
“Killua, are you even listening to me??” Gon pouted as he crouched down next to Killua, resting his elbows on his knees and using his hands to prop his face up. His eyes stared directly at Killua, straight into Killua’s very _soul!_  
  
“Huh?” Was all the snow-haired male responded with while turning his head to the side in order to look at Gon. Bad move. This brought him face to face with Gon, with their foreheads practically touching. It was a position similar to those cliché movie scenes where the girl would look up at the guy and their eyes would meet and their souls would entwine, turning into one, after which they would share a passionate kiss with fireworks going off in the background. Killua had this exact mental image, except of him and Gon. He didn’t know why, but it made his heart flip flop in his chest.  
  
But this wasn’t a movie, just some alternative reality. That’s what it had to be! Besides that, Gon was simply too innocent to attempt such a thing…Then again, who really know what ran through that boy’s head. He could be into some heavy BDSM dungeon shit, for all anyone knew.  
  
“I said that we have ten minutes until those guards come back to try and take Killua away. I don’t know what to do, but I don’t want Killua to go. THEY KEEP ON BRINGING IN PRINCESSES AND FORCING ME TO CHOOSE ONE TO MARRY!” Gon’s words snapped him out of his little fantasy. He replayed the message again and again in his head.  
  
_Princess…Marry…_  
  
It took him a while to fully process those words, mostly because he couldn’t come to terms with the reality and wanted to treat it like a joke. Then everything changed when the reality sunk in. Abruptly, he jumped up from the floor and looked down at Gon. His face seemed to darken as a shadow passed over his eyes. Gon could feel that malicious aura seeping out. It almost made him shudder.  
  
“What did you say?” He hissed. Gon mentally sweat dropped and stood up to face his friend.  
  
“Well, they keep on telling me that every King needs a Queen and that I need to pick someone but I don’t really want anyone…” He answered nervously, puffing a breath of air out. “They’re all so pretty but empty, y’know? With no personality.”  
  
Well, Gon’s statement helped Killua calm down because he quickly realized what the problem was. Of course, the comment about the princesses being pretty was still not appreciated, but Killua would let it slide. With this sudden epiphany, Killua knew what to do and that it would not take long to do. He grabbed Gon by the shoulders and shook him a few times.  
  
“Gon, that’s it! That’s the way to end this story quest! Just pick anyone you want, a random woman or whatever, and make her Queen. Then you’ll be able to leave!”  
  
Killua made it sound so simple, but Gon didn’t want that. He had his own stupid reasons and he had to do things his own way. He refused to enter a loveless marriage no matter what! Thus, he grabbed a hold of Killua’s hands and removed them from his shoulders.  
  
He didn’t let go though.  
  
Instead, he kept holding on, cradling Killua’s hands in his as his eyes shone bright with the force of a thousand suns! His mind was set, and he was too determined to give up on this new idea.  
  
“Then I want Killua to be my princess!”  
  
There it was again. That tight feeling in Killua’s chest. His heart did a little summersault and he could have sworn it stopped for a split second. In an instant, he flinched, kind of like a cat, and jumped backwards into the highest corner in the room.  
  
“W-What the fuck are you trying to say, idiot?” His face was starting to feel unbearable hot. He was probably as red as a strawberry now, and his pale skin did very little to hide it. Really, he wanted nothing more than to just hide and never let anyone see him like this, ever.  
  
“Well, it would work out, wouldn’t it? You could stay for the night and we could figure something out, and I wouldn’t have to marry some random stranger. Then when we finish the event, we can just go back home!”  
  
Gon’s words reeked of innocence, and even though Killua was convinced that Gon really had no idea what he was saying, it didn’t stop his heart from beating rapidly against his chest. He could literally hear every beat hammering against his ribcage. He swallowed, hard, before deciding to drop back down to the floor. He needed to calm down before Gon started pressing him and trying to get close to him and oh God Killua was having stereotypically romantic fantasies again. He slapped his cheeks once with both hands. At least the cold took away some of the heat in his cheeks.  
  
“Gon, do you even realize what you’re asking me to do?” The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself. As a result, by the time he said the last word, he had already creeped half way to the window. His instincts were clearly telling him to run and he was planning on doing just that.    
  
Gon thought long and hard. He paced around the room while thinking, although it was painfully obvious that with each change in direction, he ended up walking a little closer to Killua. Finally, he looked straight ahead at the silver haired male.  
  
“Yes” He answered honestly.  
  
Although it happened at a normal pace, everything went by too quickly for Killua. In an instant, Gon was in front of him. He slammed both of his hands against the wall behind Killua, trapping him in between his arms in order to prevent him from escaping out the window. The strength of his resolve could clearly be seen in his eyes, and Killua couldn’t help but gulp.  
  
“Marry me”  
  
Killua’s eyes went wide. He could feel his cheeks heating up again, except this time was worse; much worse. Why was Gon always so fine with saying such embarrassing things? Immediately, he looked down in an attempt to avoid Gon’s gaze. There was no way he was going to let Gon see his expression.  
  
“Gon!” He squeaked in response. “You’re officially the world’s biggest idiot.” Now he was imagining stupid things again. Married life with Gon…A house in the country side with a white picket fence, a dog named Lucky running around, and the only reason the dog’s name is Lucky is because they made a mistake with all the forms and wrote Lucky instead of Lucy! AND FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY WERE HIS LITTLE VISIONS SUCH STEREOTYPICAL ROM-COM MOVIE SITUATIONS? Still, even if they were the stupidest things ever, they still made his cheeks burn.  
  
Just like that, he could feel the heat leave his cheeks. Why? As he soon discovered, Gon had clasped his face with both hands and was trying to get him to lift his head back up. “Killua, don’t hide.” Yea, it was easy for him to say that. He wasn’t the one who looked like he was born on a tomato farm. At least his hands were cold and they were hiding his cheeks from view, so that was a plus…But the rest of his face was still, well, red.  
  
“And it’s not like it’s serious. It’s just to finish the event, right?” Right. Because there was no way Gon would ever be serious about such a thing…and it hurt, because in just a fraction of a second, Killua’s fantasies were shattered into a million pieces. What was he even thinking in the first place? It’s not like anything could even happen between them. Gon was just Gon. Besides that, there was another problem; Killua’s family would hunt him down to the end of the world for not carrying on the bloodline.  
  
So it was ok. It was ok if he could just pretend for a little while.  
  
“F-Fine”  
  
“Yay! Then we’ll be able to go home soon. I’ll let the guards know when they come to kick you out” Oh yes what joy. Killua mocked an enthusiastic punch in the air. Well, at least with this little joyous outburst, Gon finally released him. Killua didn’t even realize how hard he had been pressing his back against the wall in order to distance himself from Gon. Lazily, he peeled himself off the wall and stretched out his back while Gon walked up to a large chest in the opposite corner of the room. Where did that even come from?  
  
“Oh but there’s one more thing I should mention” He said while kneeling in front of the chest. Killua was, once again, puzzled, but everything became clear as Gon pulled something out of the box.  
  
“You have to wear the princess dress”  
  
Which he lifted up for Killua to see. It was frilly and had laces and oh for fucks sake it was PINK!  
  
Killua was at a loss for words.  
  
“I-I-IDIOT! Oh my fucking God, are you serious? No fucking way, Gon, no way. No fucking way am I wearing that.” He immediately exclaimed. His fingers dug into his hair as he began pacing around the room in frustration  
  
“But Kil-Lu-AAAAAA” Gon whined. There it was. There was that tone. “Please? Only for today and tomorrow!!!! PLEAASSEE” As hard as Killua tried, he just couldn’t say no to Gon.  
  
“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. Just…give me the damn thing” Was what he finally said as he stretched his hand out, ready to accept it into his hands. Gon was happy to hand it to him.  
  
“Just turn around and no peeking!”  
  
 Gon gave him his promise and turned around, although it wasn’t a pinky promise that was sealed with a kiss, so the certainty of him actually keeping it was debatable. He did peek, just a little, only to see Killua’s back muscles flexing as he attempted to slip the sleeves onto his arms. Killua did have to admit that the dress was incredibly soft, and just thinking about it, about his situation, made him feel hot again. What made matters worse was the fact that he needed help with something…  
  
“Gon?” As soon as Killua called his name, Gon became convinced that he had been caught peeking and, as a result, he immediately averted his gaze.  
  
“Mhm?” He asked nervously.  
  
There was a pause. How could Killua bring himself to ask?  
  
“C-Can you help me with the zipper”  
  
Gon’s reply came a bit too eagerly.  
  
“Sure”  
  
And in an instant, Gon was behind him, his fingers gently touching his back. Killua could feel Gon’s fingers trail up and down, with one hand gripping the edge of the material and the other pulling the zipper up. His movements were unbearable slow, and Killua almost regretted asking him. Things like that could ultimately drive him crazy.  
  
Even after the zipper was all the way up, Gon’s touch lingered for a while before he dropped his hands back down in a way that trailed down Killua’s back, consequently causing a shiver to pass down Killua’s spine.  
  
“There” He said as he took a step back, as if wanting to admire Killua from afar. In turn, Killua turned around to face him, face completely flushed. As he did, Gon completely froze. The whole mood of the situation changed. Gon just took in a deep breath and stared straight at Killua. It was the first time Killua had ever seen Gon wear such an expression and he didn’t know what to think of it. Suddenly, a shudder passed through him. It was a weird feeling, really. Killua felt like he was being undressed by Gon’s gaze, but he didn’t really…mind. Well, not for the most part. It was weird when Gon stared at him with those eyes.  
  
“What? WHAT? Do I look that terrible? Do I have something on my face?” He said, trying to be spiteful, but only ending up seeming more flustered.  
  
“No…” Gon’s tone was too calm.  
  
“Just what?” Killua quickly shot back, crossing his arms.  
  
Gon didn’t reply immediately. Instead, his lips curled into a grin. His expression mirrored the expression of a six year old girl who had just received a ‘my little pony’ toy.  
  
“Killua looks so cute!”  
  
Gon was almost too ecstatic as he practically bounced up to Killua and tackled him to the floor in a weird glomp thing. His body pinned him down completely, pressing against Killua so tightly that it was getting hard to breathe; but was that really due to the weight? Maybe it was due to the damn built in corset in that damn dress, or, maybe, just perhaps, it was due to all of those emotions just spiralling out of control again?  
  
“Gon, get. Off. You’re. Heavy!” Killua wheezed out. He was starting to fear that Gon would soon be able to hear how rapid his heartbeat was becoming. But Gon didn’t get off.  
  
“Killua, you look just like a doll! You’re too cute. I don’t want to let you go, so let me just stay like this for a bit longer, ok?    
  
_Gon, stop saying such things! Do you even know what it does to me?_  
  
Gon was probably very aware of what he was doing to Killua, and it was starting to be painfully obvious, given how there was a definite change in one of Killua’s body parts. Thank God he was wearing a dress.  
  
However, before anything else could happen, those faithful guards of the King appeared to take Killua away, because visiting hours were over and they had to fetch that visitor!  
  
“Ou-Sama, we have come to take the guest awa- oOOOOOH” One of them began saying but didn’t get the chance to finish because his whole face, or rather metal helmet, turned bright red. He got so embarrassed by the suggestive position Gon and Killua were in that he poofed into smoke, never to be seen again.  Indeed, it was a position that was worth getting embarrassed over, given how Gon was practically straddling Killua.  
  
All the other guards looked away before any of them could also poof into smoke.  
  
“O-Ou-sama, please…” Another guard said and Gon cheekily stuck out his tongue. “Whoops” He said and, very reluctantly, unglued himself from Killua and stood up. Naturally, like a real gentleman, he extended his hand and helped Killua to his feet.  
  
“You can look now. And you may also let the people know that the king has chosen a princess. A totally real, and not fake, legitimate princess.”  
  
The guards did indeed look and all their gazes fell on Killua, although it was kind of hard to tell what they were really looking at since they didn’t seem to have eyes. They were kind of NPCs like that. Kind of stupid really, for as soon as they looked at Killua and saw the princess dress, all they did was say:  
  
“Seems legit.”  
  
And then they left.  
  
All that was left to do was wait and get married the next day…And then they would have to kiss and Gon would have to pick Killua up like a bride and then would come-  
  
Wait, Gon, what are you doing, trying to lift that dress up? The honeymoon is supposed to come AFTER the wedding.  



	3. #001 - Patch of Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** #001 - Patch of Forest  
>  **Description:** The entrance to the giant forest called the "Mountain God's Garden" where many unique endemic species live. They are all tame and friendly.  
>  **Rating:** G maybe?  
>  **Tags:** Maybe a bit of fluff? Some comedy? Secretly evil bunnies. Killua gets too jealous. Gon is oblivious rip. Basically it tricks you into thinking it’s fluff then goes full crack.  
>  **Word Count:** 2,245

The “Patch of Forest” card was a unique card that allowed the user to enter a special forest called the “Mountain God’s Garden”. The forest itself was a beautiful spectacle, with many different species of trees that seemed to reach the sky, and a diverse range of fauna. Although the animals were relatively friendly, the forest’s massive size coupled with the aura surrounding it gave off a different impression. In particular, the Mountain God’s Garden seemed to be the exact opposite of what it was described to be, especially at night.  
  
The wooden paths that were usually visible thanks to the sunshine were hard to see under the dim moonlight. Around every corner, the night only seemed to get darker, making it almost impossible to see. It was a good idea to have a source of light, and in many cases, that light came from aura. However, the darkness wasn’t the only problem.  
  
For Gon, the forest gave off the same aura as Mike. The moment he met the giant Zoldyck family pet, he knew that it was an experience he wasn’t willing to relive. With his current standing in power, it was more than possible that he would be able to beat Mike in a fight, but that initial fear he held for the creature prevented him from ever wanting to engage in a battle. The animals around the forest had a similar air to them as Mike in the sense that they were all tame… But tamed to do what exactly? Kill off unwanted intruders?  
  
For Killua, who had lived with Mike all his life, the forest was just another boring park to walk through. His eyes were well adjusted to the lack of light, having spent most of his life lurking in the shadows, so walking through wasn’t a problem for him. The problem was the amount of time they spent in the forest.  
  
They had been walking through for over an hour and the only thing keeping Killua from dying from boredom was the amusement he took from looking at Gon and seeing his expressions change in response to his surroundings. Around every corner, in every bush, there was a pair of eyes watching them; more specifically, watching Gon. It was a gaze that resembled that glint in Hisoka’s eyes whenever he looked at Gon. Naturally it was uncomfortable for him to be receiving all those looks. Killua was, honest to GOD, getting so fed up that he was merely seconds away from grabbing Gon and bolting out of that forest. It was the sudden request from Gon that prevented him from doing so.  
  
“Killua…” Killua was quick to answer with an eager “Hm?” because he suspected that Gon may want to finally turn back. He didn’t.  
  
“Give me your hand” It wasn’t a request but an outright demand, as if Gon didn’t even care about Killua’s feelings on the matter. Well, it’s not like Killua really minded. Of course, holding hands was an intimate thing that trudged right on the boundary between friendship and ‘relationship’. However, given Killua’s current feelings for Gon, he was going to abuse every single chance he could in order to savour their time together.  
  
Without a word, he slipped his hand into Gon’s and curled their fingers together. Gon’s hands were incredibly warm and the pads of his fingers were quite heavily calloused. Of course, that was to be expected. In every fight, Gon would always get physical, always using his hands in a drawn out battle. If that wasn’t enough, the countless years spent on fishing and living in the wild assured that his body would get accustomed to the hard ground he was touching.  
  
Killua’s hands, on the other _hand_ , were softer. Each fight for him wasn’t even a battle. With one swift move, he could end a person’s life. Flesh wasn’t as hard as tree bark, and penetrating it with his razor blade nails was efficient enough in keeping his hands silky smooth. Although, it would also be a lie to say that Killua was a stranger to hand cream. If anything, he’d often be found moisturizing his hands discreetly, when he thought no one was looking.  
  
Gon seemed to find comfort in Killua’s palm. He ended up squeezing his hand lightly in an almost romantic gesture before pulling him deeper into the forest, until they ended up in a small clearing. From up above, moonlight was peering into through the trees, giving the ethereal earth below a silver spotlight.    
  
Everything seemed too surreal, especially one bush in particular that was host to a peculiar pair of crimson eyes. Killua felt a shiver pass through his spine, chilling him to the bone.  The aura emanating from the bush resembled the aura of a person he knew very well.  
  
“A-aniki?” The word left his quivering lip in a whisper. It was impossible. He knew that it was impossible, yet why did he feel so on edge? Naturally, he retreated back, but because of Gon’s grip on his hand, he didn’t get very far. Of course, his fears faded away as soon as the creature jumped out from behind the bush.  
  
A rabbit. Killua mentally scoffed at himself for fearing a rabbit…thing?  
  
It was an albino rabbit like creature that had a long tail with a puffy ball of fur at the end. It wasn’t anything special just another random animal, and Killua was quick to disregard it, especially because he was kind of mad at the fact that it managed to freak him out. Gon, on the other hand, completely melted under its cuteness and promptly let go of Killua’s hand in order to inspect the creature.  
  
Killua’s face contorted in to an ugly frown, his lips pursing as if he had previously eaten a whole lemon. His eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes narrowed, focusing on the abhorrent creature. The tension was heavy in the air and mental daggers were being thrown both ways.  
  
“Killua, look how _cute_ he is. Isn’t he just adorable?” Gon practically squealed as he lifted the bunny into his arms. Why was Gon even paying so much attention to that thing? Was it a spell? He should be paying attention to Killua, and Killua hated the fact that he was suddenly being neglected. He crossed his arms.  
  
“No, it’s ugly.” He spat. He could have sworn that for a brief moment the anima’s red eyes began to glow. “And creepy…” He added. Gon puffed out his cheeks, kind of like an angry squirrel.  
  
“Well, I think it’s cute!” He was quick to retort. It was quite clear that he had really fallen in love with that rabbit. For a moment, he just stared at the thing in his hands before lifting it up in order to compare it to Killua.  
  
“Actually, he looks a lot like you, Killua.” Was the conclusion Gon came to. Killua let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. “Oh yea? How do you figure?” He responded sarcastically.  
  
“You’re both so cute.” Killua didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or offended. Maybe both. “Whoa there, hold up. How about no. First of all, we look nothing alike. Second of all, I am not cute. Third of all, neither is that fluffy rat you have in your hands” He could have sworn that the rabbit actually hissed at him or something. Yup, definitely a creepy little monster.  
  
“Sure you do. See you both have fluffy white hair, you both have slightly slanted eyes, kind of like a cat does, and both of you _are_ cute.” Gon explained while lifting the bunny up in the air. “Really, I think I’m going to name him after you” Killua was legitimately getting so triggered. With every second, his triggering only intensified.  
  
“How about no?” was his response. But he was fighting a losing battle. Gon was more stubborn than a mule, and in the end it was either his way or the highway. Gon ended up naming the rabbit “Killua”…and then he took it home.  
  
Of course, this resulted in a very uncomfortable situation, at least for Killua the human. The rabbit – for it would be a cold day in hell when he actually started calling that thing _Killua_ – infuriated him so much. Gon did everything with that thing. He ate breakfast with it, he trained with it, he took freaking BATHS with that thing (When was the last time Gon took a bath with Killua the HUMAN?) and even slept with the thing. That pillow the rabbit slept on? That was supposed to be Killua’s pillow!  
  
It was safe to say that Killua was definitely jealous of how much time Gon was giving that rabbit, although he would be caught dead before admitting it. And it only got worse.  
  
The worst part was when it was unclear who Gon was speaking to, and every time Killua would answer, he would have an anger attack because it was always for the rabbit.  
  
Like how Gon had asked:  
  
“Killua, do you want anything to eat?”  
  
And Killua, naturally, answered with an honest:  
  
“Yea, do we have any of those sweets left?”  
  
After which an awkward silence ensured and Gon finally said:  
  
“Actually… I was talking to the other Killua”  
  
At the time of the incident, Killua had been reading a book, and as soon as Gon provided his explanation, he threw the book at the window, shattering the glass completely, before jumping out himself and joining his now ruined book outside.  
  
For the most part, the two Killuas were never in the same room together, just the two of them, until that one fated incident when Gon decided to take a shower ALONE.  
  
Killua was actually left with…Killua. Since Gon so graciously asked him to watch over the ‘pet’, guess he had no other choice than to sit down and watch over the thing. And by watch over, it would be more accurate to say throw mental daggers at it.  
  
“What does he even see in you?” He found himself asking out loud. He didn’t expect an answer. Of course not, since it was just a dumb animal, but he got one anyway.  
  
“A whole lot more than he sees in you. I’m as kawaii as it gets” What the absolute hell? The rabbit could actually speak! Killua, taken aback, jumped to the furthest corner in the room while a hiss came out of his mouth.  
  
“You can _talk_?” he questioned, completely bewildered. His first instinct was to look for a speaker or something. It had to be a trick! But the speech pattern seemed to match that rabbit’s moving mouth a bit too perfectly.  
  
The rabbit seemed to roll his eyes. Could rabbits even do that? “Of course I can talk, you bozo. And of course I’m going to be the only one staying after tonight. I’m the only Killua Gon needs. Once I set my evil plan into motion, there will be nothing in my way! Not even you can stop me.” The rabbit said and laughed maniacally. Obviously, the rabbit was not a very good supervillain. Killua, having finally calmed down, got down from the corner and approached the rabbit with his hands on his hips.  
  
“Yea I’m getting rid of you now. I wasn’t going to before, but now I really am.” He stated as a matter of fact.  
  
“Wait, you can’t even! Think of how upset Gon will be!” The rabbit was getting desperate, but it was too late. “I’m not a white girl. I _can_ even.” Killua already had him by the scruff of his neck and was dragging the rabbit away. Luckily, the sounds of the shower could still be heard, meaning Killua had more than enough time to dispose of the trash.  
  
“Put me down you hooligan! How will you explain this! Gon will hate you forever.” The rabbit was squirming and thrashing about in Killua’s grip, but that did little to help him. His manipulation methods were clearly way worse than Illumi’s. They barely even stood on the same ladder.  
  
“Yea I’m just going to tell him you ran away.” He stated and opened the door. He dropped the rabbit, allowing it to free fall for that short distance between his outstretched hand and his foot, before he kicked the thing and sent it flying back to that enchanted forest. Just in time for Gon to walk out of the bathroom. Of course, his first reaction was to look for Killua the rabbit, who was no longer there.    
  
“Eh? Killua, where’s Killua?” He asked. Killua shrugged. “He ran away and by the time I got to the door, he was long gone” Such a blatant lie, but it came off so naturally, given how Killua’s life was practically constructed on a foundation made of lies. Gon’s lip quivered, almost as if he was going to cry.  
  
“Well, let’s go look for him! Right now!” However, just as he was about to rush out the door, Killua grabbed him and dragged him into an awkward embrace. “Shh shhh. It’s what he wanted. Give him some space.” He explained while affectionately patting Gon’s head with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. “Everything will be ok. I’m here to comfort you.” Although those words held a dangerous undertone to them; one that was made quite apparent, as with each back rub, Killua’s hand got closer and closer to Gon’s butt.  
  
  
  
 


End file.
